


暗号

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 花吐症paro
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 2





	暗号

“早上好，至君、还有……千景先生。”

紬站在盥洗室的大镜子前，迷迷糊糊地向手上挂着毛巾进来的两位打招呼。他的动作很慢，眼睛还没有完全睁开，头发睡翘几撮，和不老实的呆毛一起在清晨的空气里打颤。至轻车熟路哼着小调凑上去，把洗面奶塞进紬的手里，顺便贴心提醒莇今晚要检查皮肤，记得多涂点保湿。被提醒的人听得一愣一愣，至的语速太高，混沌的大脑一时没跟上，于是求助的目光向千景投来。

那双天青色的眼睛迷茫地眨了眨，千景突然感到一阵口干舌燥，掩住口鼻咳嗽了两声。有什么东西顺着舌尖被呛出气管，他打开水龙头用力去冲，发现指缝里夹着两片破碎的向日葵花瓣。

“前辈今天用了什么香水？”至好奇地抽了抽鼻子。一大早从盥洗室出来之后，他就一直嗅到来自千景身周若有若无的香味。这不寻常，今天不是工作日，他的前辈没有理由用香水。

果不其然，被点名的人疑惑地看了过来：“什么香水？”

“类似花的那种……”至一副一言难尽的样子，“女香。”

他刚刚说完，千景忽然又剧烈地咳嗽起来。他的肩膀极大幅度地颤抖，喉咙收缩发出痛苦的声音，架在鼻梁上的眼镜滑落一截。大概是春天，难道前辈也对花粉过敏吗？至暗自思忖。不对……不对，去年春天可没有这样。或者是感冒？……开玩笑吧，那种过硬的身体素质怎么想都不会感冒。

千景摊开手来。他的手心里捂着刚刚咳出来的东西，至嗅到清淡的花香，又像植物杆茎被折断后散发的气味。

他从电脑前起身，准备抽茶几上的纸巾包起来扔掉。手刚刚伸出去，至就大剌剌地扑了上来，手脚并用试图扳开他捏紧的拳头。千景的固执没有坚持到一刻钟，就被至尖利的眼神看穿了：“了不起啊前辈……你看上了哪个追求不起的人？”

“你在说哪回事？”千景不解地问，“我又不像茅崎一样有追求纸片人的兴趣好吗？”

“这个是花吐病啊，前辈。”至语重心长，难得又当了一回操心的角色，“‘不得到爱慕之人的吻就会死去’，可不是用变魔术这个借口就能敷衍过去的哦？”

千景的脸色沉了下来。

至觉得背后有点凉，隐隐猜测对方大概是发怒了。……难道是监督吗？好像也不是，至相信自己敏锐的直觉不会出错。刚刚用过早餐，他在厨房的垃圾桶里看到一朵残破的山樱，想必咳得很辛苦……每一次的花都不太一样。他拿手机随手搜索了一下，得到的是“向你微笑”的含义，那么，前辈究竟是在向谁微笑呢？

“……要不和紬联系一下？”至试探地问道。

紬理解得很快，事情始末、病理解决方法；凡是春天到来，这种疾病也会跟着花粉症一起在人群中潜伏发酵。他有一个学生也得过花吐病，发展到咳血的阶段也没能寻求到答案，也有可能是不愿意承认，最后在紬的帮助下顺利解决。

“所以千景先生心里有那个答案吗？”紬问。他的手指附在白色的骨瓷上，肌肤白里透红，瓷杯上绘着鲜花的纹路，像从他的手腕开出去的一样。

千景沉吟片刻，摇了摇头。

“这就很难办了。”紬咬起了食指指节。

他在谈话的空隙，又急切地咳嗽起来。这一次异物从喉管里排出得非常顺利，似乎是某种紫色的、细小的花，紬用纸巾看了，告知他是紫色蒲公英。他有些惊讶：“……孤独的爱，没有把握吗？”

“喜欢也分很多种的吧？”千景不置可否。

至本来想多看一会儿热闹，不料很快被公司的加班电话叫走了。临走前千景幸灾乐祸又同情地看着他，结果被威胁要把前辈有暗恋对象这件事跟同事们说；不过多半只是嘴上过瘾，真的这么做也太没有意思了。紬微笑着和至说再见，不忘加上一句“记得要早点回来”。

门合上了。

短暂的寂静过后，紬突然合上笔记本，掀起眼睛看坐在对面的人：“现在接吻的话，气氛好像还可以。”

千景愣住了，开始思考紬这句话里的含义：“我想我……”

“我想千景先生不会困扰我，反过来，应该是我困扰了你吧。”紬不好意思地说道。

桌角下摆着的纸篓里，在雪花一样的纸巾里泄露出不同的色彩。紬从进门的那刻开始，就看见盛开的雏菊、栀子花、白色风信子和玛格丽特。可能喜欢，也可能不是，总而言之不确定在摇摆之间沉淀下来，从含义里解析出脆弱的真实。

他仰起头来，天使在他的唇上印下一个亲吻。


End file.
